


splash

by humanveil



Series: Kinktober 2017 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bath Sex, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kinktober 2017 – Day 21 – Baths.





	splash

Lily arches beneath Narcissa’s touch, her mouth falling open in a silent moan as hands spread her thighs, as Narcissa’s body covers hers. Bathwater splashes between them, the soft lavender scent wafting up and invading Lily’s nostrils. It only adds to her arousal.

Narcissa kisses her mouth, down to her neck, her collarbone. She trails her hands up over Lily’s inner thigh, two fingers pressing against the wet entrance, and when the pad of a thumb swipes across her clit, Lily cries out in pleasure.  

She supposes it isn’t _so_ bad that Narcissa keeps showing up in the Prefect’s bathroom.


End file.
